Confessions
by IJuna
Summary: Xerxes wants to know how Vincent feels about him. So he sends his brother, Gil, to go scoop out information in return for helping him get his feelings through for Oz. Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break. Implied Gilbert Nightray x Oz Vessalius. One shot


-**Confession**-

"If you help me with Vincent, I'll help you with Oz." Xerxes said, sitting at a little coffee table with Gil. "I don't know what you expect me to do Break, Vincent doesn't tell me much." Gil sighed, did Break really have to discuss this before everyone went to sleep? Then again he'll do whatever, Xerxes was going to give him advice on how to tell Oz how he feels. "I just need you to find SOMETHING that helps me know if he has any interest in me. I don't care what it is, whether you ask him straight up, if he has a journal or whatever. As Long as you can find out for me." Break said. Gil sighed again, "I'll look, as long as you keep your side of the bargain and help me with Oz." "Of course! Don't I always?" Break said with his creepy little smirk. The smirk made Gil shiver. It somewhat made him hope Vincent had no interest in Xerxes. Then again Vincent has a bit of a twisted side to him as well.

"Just come see me when you get some sort of answer." Break said getting up from the table and going to his room. He always had to do dirty work huh? Then again he was getting something out of it this time. Gil went to go to Vincent's room to find him not there. "He's probably doing one of those night walks he always talks about." Gil thought to himself. He started going through Vincent's nightstand and found a black book. He started flipping through it. Most of the things written in it were how he felt that day. Well, how crazy he felt. He also doodled little stuff toys. Just as Gil was about to put the book away he flipped to the back. The back of the book was a bit disturbing.

The book just had Xerxes this and Xerxes that. It was as if Vincent had been stalking Break. He even everyday listed every single sweet food he ate. If Break's hair was even a little off Vincent took notice. Gil shivered, "Yeah ok, yeah…That's a bit strange." "Onii-Chan?" Vincent asked from the door. Gil froze up. Shit. "What are you looking at?" Vincent asked walking up behind Gil then taking the book from him. "Aw Onii-chan, you are looking through my stuff?" Vincent asked with a smile. "I'm sorry!" Gil apologized now getting creeped out by Vincent's smile, "I was doing it for Break!" "Oh what does Break want with me?" Vincent asked. "I don't exactly know. All I know is he likes you." Gil said. "Oh? He does now does he?" Vincent asked. Gil nodded. Vincent smiled more and tapped the book in his hand.

"What?" Gil asked, confused. "Is Xerxes still up?' Vincent asked. "I think so." Gil replied. Vincent put the book back in his nightstand and walked off to Break's room. Gil decided to leave his brother's room but not follow him. Vincent opened the door to Break's room and he was still up reading a book. "Now why didn't you just tell me? ~" Vincent asked, closing the door. "You had to send my brother to look through my belongings just to see if I liked you?" Vincent got onto the bed and pinned down Xerxes. "Or are you just scamming my feelings or using my brother to get information that you don't already have?" Vincent asked, suspiciously. "No that's not what I wanted." Xerxes explained. Vincent leaned down and whispered right against Break's lips "Prove it then." Vincent then leaned down and kissed Break, who was more than happy to kiss back. Vincent let go of Xerxes' wrists and ran his fingers up into his hair. Break wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck and kept the kiss going.

Vincent pulled away from the kiss and smiled. Break smiled back and had Vincent lay next to him. "Ok so what did you promise Gil?" Vincent asked. "What makes you suspect I promised Gil anything?" Xerxes asked. "As sweet as Gil can be I can't imagine him doing something like shuffling through my things without some sort of bribe." Vincent replied. "Well…I did promise him I'd help him with his feelings for Oz." Xerxes confessed, cuddling up to Vincent and playing with his hair. "Well I could always help with that~" Vincent suggested. "…You want revenge on him don't you?" Break asked with a grin. Vincent smiled, "Of course. But it won't hurt him."

-_**Next Day**_-

Vincent was all out in the open of the group which wasn't too often. "Hey Oz!" Vincent called out with an unusual smile. Oz blinked, he was eating some yummy chocolate cake which he had to bribe out of Xerxes. Vincent sat next to Oz, "You know Gil?" he asked. Oz nodded and asked, "What about him?" "He likes you. Like wants to get in your pants like you~" Vincent grinned. Gil just turned bright red and booked it out of the room. "Sweetie you're so mean to your brother." Xerxes said, licking the plate he had eaten his dessert from. "What? I am telling Oz the truth." Vincent replied with a grin and an eye roll. "Gil!" Oz put down the chocolate cake and ran after him. "Well that wasn't obvious." Break chuckled. "You think?" Vincent teased.

Vincent took a piece of cake and started feeding it to Xerxes. "Gil get over here!" You heard Oz yell at his Valet. Vincent and Xerxes both chuckled before kissing each other sweetly. "You're bad Plushie." Xerxes semi complimented his new boyfriend. "Who? Me?" Vincent grinned before giving him another kiss. They completely ignored the yelling and chasing between Oz and Gil out in the hall. Vincent sipped tea and surprised kissed Break on the cheek. "It's almost like you're just covered in sugar." Vincent complimented. "Oh shush." Break smiled.


End file.
